The objective of this Research Training Program continues to be the pre-and post-doctoral training of individuals for investigative careers directe at the improved understanding of behavioral mechanisms associated with cardiovascular health, and to promote enhancement of cardiovascular health status. The rationale of the program uses a model of early exposure of trainees to faculty mentors and their research as a means of socialization of trainees toward their future career activities. Trainees are recruited from the relevant health professions and disciplines. The program is designed to educate trainees with a background in the health professions to develop more behaviorally oriented research and trainees with a background in the behavioral sciences to apply their research to cardiovascular health. These complementary emphases continue to be viewed as important to building the necessary multi-disciplinary research manpower base to address cardiovascular problems relevant to the health of the public. The faculty has been recruited to reflect this interdisciplinry base and provide appropriate role models for trainee career development. The Program has been successful in attracting highly qualified minority trainees and placing further emphasis on cardiovascular disease and risk in minorities and women. The Program continues to be a strong collaborative one between the Schools of Medicine, Public Health, and Nursing. To date 114 postdoctoral and 61 pre-doctoral trainees have graduated with 7 current postdoctoral and 1predoctoral trainees active. All of these are involved in behavioral research in cardiovascular disease and risk. A variety of research, such as prevention of high blood pressure; community-based cardiovascular risk reduction; and cardiovascular risk in minority populations continue to be made available to trainees. Thus, this program continues to be significant for the health of the public. During this 5 year period, increased focus has been given to translational research to eliminate disparities in cardiovascular health in high risk communities and populations. Furthermore, an enhanced curriculum in the biological basis of behavior, and in implementation and information sciences will complement the current curriculum, and prepare trainees more comprehensively for their future investigative rolls. Thus, this new knowledge, developed by these trainees, is important to addressing our number one health problem-cardiovascular disease